Punishment
by WhenIHaveTime
Summary: When Rin is confronted that she has been in love with a human boy. Sesshomaru loses his mind and forces her into her room, for her punishment.. M FOR CONTENT! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru walked steady behind Rin, who was confused of why she was being escorted to her room. The environment felt heavy. She could feel her Master's eyes gouging holes into her head. His eyes never left her, making sure she knew there was no escaping.

She walked into the room first, turning around to watch as Sesshomaru closed the shoji which was connected to the hallway. He proceeded to close all others in the room, but left one slightly crack for little moonlight to enter. He then turned to Rin.

He began walking to her, a bit faster than usual.

Rin intrinsically back away from him, feeling targeted, but was captured by his hold and pulled close to him, their lips inches apart.

"You will tell this Sesshomaru who stole you away from me." Sesshomaru emotionally threatened. His hand glued to Rin's jaw while she clutched the arm which held her. Her eyes looked up at his. She was puzzled at his ambush. She was confused more than afraid that moment.

She didn't answer him, only fueling his anger even more. She was being disobedient to him, something that he has never experienced from her. She blinked away the salty tears that generated from fear as she wondered why he was so hostile to her and forced her into her own room to confront her.

"My Lord, please I-"

"I will not listen to your excuses," Sesshomaru barked as he glared into her coffee eyes. "Lying is not an option, I can smell your arouse." Rin blinked her eyes shyly as she redden slightly at his statement. She tried to escape his grip but failed as he secure his hands even more than before, taking her wrist instead.

Sesshomaru stared at her, making sure she knew that he had dominance over her. To think any male, ningen or yokai could even _try_ to mate her. He growled at that thought. This had happened too many times. Each and every man was whipped or even kill, but it seems no one is taking the memo. After several months he allowed her to visit the ningen village once more, but with terms and conditions.

She can _not_ choose her own mate. Only he can! Sesshomaru growled even louder than before causing Rin to shiver.

"Punishment will be executed, this Sesshomaru not hold back any longer."

Rin gasped as her yukata was shredded by Sesshomaru's claw. It draped down her shoulders until she was bare in front of his eyes. She hurried to cover herself up but Sesshomaru halted her from doing so. He lifted her up into her bed, pinning her down with his body hovering above hers.

That scent, he had smelt it moments ago. Who was she thinking of? How could she know of these acts when he had shielded her from it? _Who was telling her that information?_ He brought up his hand to brush away the strands of clothes on top of her delicate breast, getting aroused himself as well.

His fangs began to graze her harden nipple before faint footsteps were present. He looked over to the main shoji, witnessing the shadow of his short servant and quickly covered Rin to "greet" him.

"Rin! Have you seen the great Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken shouted out before sliding the shoji. Sesshomaru's quick reflexes brought him to the shoji just before they were caught. Jaken slid the door open to see his tall master staring down at him in a fiery glare

"Oh! Sesshomaru! W-we have news of the human village you order to be scouted, They know of Rin!" Jaken yelled, and of course with his big mouth, Rin heard him. She peeked over the curtain which hid her futon to get a better view, but Sesshomaru's body was blocking her.

"It seems that there are multiply men who know of Rin's presents, and they would like to speak to you about marriage!" He shouted as he jumped for joy. 'Also means that this silly human girl will be out of our way.' Jaken thought as he daydreamed of Sesshomaru and himself fighting powerful yokai.

"Do not be foolish, Jaken." Sesshomaru stated, crushing Jaken's dreams along with the request. He was more interested of how they had been smitten by her, what had she done, how she looked, _her smell._

Sesshomaru looked behind his shoulder to see Rin clutching her sheets as she listened in on their conversation. He stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Rin to panic more about her situation.

"What else have you heard?"

"Oh! Yes! Rin seems to be very popular in the near by village. Many ningens have told me that she is very attached to the flowers they grow. One stand that a family owns has a young boy working there. It seems that Rin has a human boy who is in love with her!" Once he heard that report his eyes filled with blood red.

"I was told that Rin seemed to befriend that male ningen and is very close with him." Jaken repeatedly nodded and smiled as he thought again of how Rin would be married off soon.

"Is that all?" Sesshomaru said closing his eyes rubbing his temple from annoyance.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

He left Jaken and went straight back into her room. Slamming the shoji as he did so, leaving Jaken confused as he walked back to his quarters.

~.~.~

His hand remained on the handle, facing the flower patterned paper as he began to state the facts. Rage built up inside of him, rethinking everything over and over again. He gave her permission to walk to the village. She met a ningen boy. She fell in love with that ningen boy? A boy who she hasn't know for not even 12 moons of her life? What was Sesshomaru to her then? Her protector and that's it?!

No, he _owned_ her life, she was _his_.

Rin whimpered from fear as Sesshomaru grabbed her legs and forced them open. He moved one hand to carry both of them from underneath. Rin yelped as she felt Sesshomaru's lukewarm fingers plunge slowly into her. She adjusted herself to this. It stung but she felt like it could have hurt much more.

"Who is the boy?" Sesshomaru whispered. His eyes staring deep into Rin's. She shook away the tears that begged to be let out. She continued to whimper, moaning slightly at times.

"I have no one m-my Lord, I am oh-only loyal to you." She was having a hard time concentrating on the conversation. Focus, she kept telling herself. Sesshomaru thinks she betrayed him and she has to tell him otherwise. He pumped into her repeatedly. She heavily panted from this, feeling mixed emotions.

Sesshomaru frowned and inserted his fingers deeper inside. She cried out and gripped the sheets under her. He remained a little longer before removing his fingers from her moist inside. _She's magnificent._

"You will confess or I will take you myself!" Sesshomaru shouted, his hand on the hem of his hakama. Rin saw this advantage, she shook out of his loose grip and lunge off the bed into the floor with a thump. She rubbed her head before heading to the crack shoji, even though she was nude, she needed to escape his from him. He needed time to cool off.

She ran straight for the balcony but was caught before she could take another step. He pulled her waist to him, letting her sit right on top of his hard arouse. _She will be my mate._ He placed her back down on her futon and traced upon her neck with his lips. Rin was falling into his seduction, something she would have done long ago if she knew he really loved her.

"My Lord I love no one but.."

Sesshomaru held her down on the thick mattress as she tried to break away. He looked down at her form, just now taking in her astounding body. Good sized breasts and silky skin. He licked her cheek as she whimpered out to him.

"But?" He whispered so quietly, it chills over her body.

Rin stayed silent once more.

Sesshomaru brought down his hakama, He held his ripened self in his hand. Rin was tempted to look in which she did. She began to squirm once she saw his immense size.

"Wait! Please forgive me my Lord, I cannot tell you the truth!"

Her eyes closed as she gave up. This wasn't the way she had hoped for, but it was it.. right?

"Why is that so?" Sesshomaru's rage was leaking out of his eyes. His demonic nature began to control him.

"I-I just can't"

With that answer, he gave in.

Sesshomaru thrusted his firm self into her, causing her to silently scream. Again, he repeatedly enter her, soon rapidly thrusted into her. He took every sound, smell and touch in. He slowed down letting her have a short break and maybe confess.

Suddenly, he felt guilt. In front of him was Rin, her breathing was uncontrolled and she was preparing for more.

"Hn." Sesshomaru lowered down to her eat and spoke."You are mine now." He spoke softly into her ear, smooching her before sitting her up to fall into his arms.

Rin didn't think this would be the way she would tell her Lord she loved him, by being punished for not telling the "truth" but she suddenly relaxed when in his arms.

"I love.. you my Lord." She said whispered before falling asleep.

Sesshomaru's eyes sightly widened. He had been so blind, so jealous.

He leaned forward and kissed her parted lips. He smirked as her aroused scent once again filled his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been four night falls since Rin's confession. Her exact words still lingered in Sesshomaru's head along with guilt and desire. He spurred up conspiracies of each word she had spoken. Perhaps "love" as daughter loves her father? Such as, "I" in the context of a servant who is extremely loyal? He was huffing at every thought of her.

He was starting to a headache from this constant thinking. There he sat, on an elder tree in front of his great palace as the rain falls on the leaves. He ignored the damp feeling of his clothes and stared into the distant.

Rin was rarely seen in the last four days, only when she finally yearned for food or dreadfully needed to bathe is when she would crept into the hallways of the palace to fulfill her needs. He would hear bare feet slip on the freshly cleaned floor once every night. Sesshomaru would watch from afar as she lay in the wild grass in the early mornings for fresh air. He missed seeing her relaxed and carefree in front of him. Soon, he would admit into regretting his actions.

'Nonsense' He told himself. _How could I be so attracted to her? Why is she so special to me?_ These questions were impossible to answer even for the great demon lord himself, but the answer will soon be so clear. His eyes furrowed in frustration and frowned.

"How will I gain her trust once more?" Sesshomaru thought aloud. He wanted her near her again. He could still imagine the bloods that ran down his fingers.

Jumping up in the air, Sesshomaru slashed the thick branch which fell with a loud thud. His eyes red as he watched it fall and drowned in the heavy rain. He left behind this evidence of anger to redress for dinner. _No more._ To think he had been "struggling" with Rin, he almost forgot that she is _his._

* * *

Rin sat behind the entrance of her balcony, watching large drops of water fall down onto her balcony. The somber mood which lived in her room had moved into her.

She avoided laying in her futon so not to remember the events which happened that fateful night, but.. She was still so confused. The thought of Sesshomaru taking her made her flush and curl up into a ball. Then she thought about when he _did_ take her. She slightly shuddered from the thought. Shouldn't she be happy he took her.. right? She hugged her knees and rocked her self. She had confessed to him, and he accept her.. right?

Wrong, he didn't tell her he loved her back, but he kissed her, that's the equivalent... _right_? Rin let go of her legs and laid down on her back. She sighed and closed her eyes. _I wonder if he is thinking about me._ She shook her head, demolishing the thought.

 _He doesn't love me._ _Why would he bed you?_ Her thoughts nagged her every night. _Pride, he won't let another man have me._ Rin smiled for a slight second until she remember that dinner would be served soon. She squirmed around for a little, arguing with her hungry before stumbling on her aching feet to head to the dining room.

Sesshomaru leaned his head on his hand. His bored expression plastered on his face as he watched his servants place dishes of raw meat underneath them. He smelled the fresh blood that saturated the cuts. Then he saw a smaller but still elegant cloche covering a silver plate. _Ningen_ food was brought out tonight. That means.. Rin will be joining him this night.

Sesshomaru straighten up once he heard her soft footsteps from behind the iron door. She was escorted in by his male guards and stood in hesitation for a slight second. Rin glanced at her normal seat which was placed right next to her Lord, but instead she sat farther away next to Jaken. Sesshomaru's nostrils flared at what he just witness. His face still was his normal calm demeanor, but Rin had noticed the anger in his expression. She innocently sipped her tea intentionally avoiding Sesshomaru's eyes.

"Well Rin. you have finally decide to join us." Jaken stated the obvious while devouring his requested meal.

"Yes, Master Jaken." Rink spoke silently. Her voice was hoarse, unused in many days. She stain of evidence of sadness from her baggy eyes to her tear prints on her cheeks. Sesshomaru stiffened up when he heard her smooth voice escape her lips. He denied his guilt but had recognized his arouse?

His eyes only continue to stare at Rin, studying every movement she felt his forceful eyes on her once more. She hurried to finish her supper so she could flee to the protection of her room, but Sesshomaru caught on very quickly. He went back to his lazy state, his plan all laid out.

Rin gentle pushed out from underneath the table and rose from her cushion and started to head to the door in a quickened pace.

"Rin."

She stopped at the door, her back still turned at Sesshomaru.

"Yes, My Lord?" Rin asked, even with her voice so soft, Sesshomaru heard clearly.

"You will come to my chambers once dinner is over." He commanded. Rin opened her mouth but was lost for words. She pushed open the thick door while nodding. Sesshomaru could smell her nervousness.

"Hn," He blankly said, smirking inwards as he picked at the meal corpse of meat which was presented to him.

Rin sprinted to her room. She wasn't prepared for this! Heck, she wasn't prepare for anything. She had been so out of place in the last few days. She trampled up the stairs and rushed down the hall into her room before taking another breath.

She gasped for air, holding her chest from strain. Rin slid down on her doors and began to breath normally. She was excited to talk to her Lord again, but is that all they were going to do?

Dinner would be over soon. She felt as time was a waterfall, pouring out without second thought. She stood up and changed into her nightly yukata, planning to sleep afterwards. She wrapped it around her, secure and tightly and sat (for the first time in a while) on her futon and waited until the time would come.

* * *

Her feet so soft as always. He could smell her approaching.

"My Lord," Rin said placing her delicate fingers on the large shoji, she opened it slowly.

She closed the door gently behind her, walking slowly to the center of the room. It was vacant, he wasn't there. She had only been in his room when she yearned for comfort in her innocent days. Being back into his chambers caused her to shiver, especially since he wasn't here. She was tempted to crawl into his deluxe futon and get her need hours of rest. The smell of him was everywhere.

It filled her nose so she couldn't ignore it. Rin shook her head. She caught herself before she had done something she would instantly regret. She stumbled back quickly but was blocked a white kimono. Someone was wearing the kimono. She slowly looked up, to see.. Sesshomaru!

"My Lord, please forg-" Rin was interrupted when Sesshomaru lifted her up to eye level. She fought back her desire to run away. Run away as far as she can and never come back, but his eyes debunked her thought. They told her the truth of being captured by him. She finally looked down, away from his eyes of power over her.

"Rin."

She raised her up shyly to her Lord. It was a silent reply as he began to go on. Instead of continuing, he moved his arms down to her smooth sides, and held her from the bottom. Rin blushed and leaned on his chest. He swiftly walked over to his futon, shoo'd away the curtain and released her onto the futon.

She dropped down on her back but regain herself soon watched Sesshomaru stroll over to his chamber door and _lock_ the door. He was making sure no on would disturb the this time.

Rin's heartbeat fastened as he walked back her. Sesshomaru leaped elegantly and sat down in front of her. She lowered her head, but her eyes were still on her. Then she heard his growl. Her eyes widened and she headed of the open area of the silk curtains, but was held back by Sesshomaru's quick reflects.

"Tell me." Sesshomaru said bringing her to sit in between his legs. Her arms rested on the top of his thighs. He held her tightly.

"Tell you what My Lo-"

"Tell me why you have disregarded this Sesshomaru." His eyes were looking straight at her. Rin could see the slight anger in his eyes. She tried to look away but Sesshomaru hand jolted up to her chin, forcing her to watch him. Soon the anger left him and his eyes returned back to his bored expression. "Did this Sesshomaru harm you, Rin?"

He let his hand fall down to the top of her right arm. Rin only nodded which cause Sesshomaru to sigh.

"Forgive me." Rin was puzzled. "It was foolish of me to be _jealous_ over a human boy." Sesshomaru paused for a slight second, thinking about what next he should say. "I remembered than, that _you are now mine_."

He pushed her down into the futon. He towered over her, his eyes now full of lust instead of hate. Rin squeezed her legs together. Sesshomaru noticed this, and smirk barely appeared on face and he dipped down, inches from lips. "Forever." He added and closed the distant between her. Rin was still in shook but soon fell under his passionate kisses and gentle caresses.

His hand then traveled underneath her yukata and slowly ripped it away. She gave it a saddened glance before returning to Sesshomaru. His hand floated above her right breast while he moved down to plant kisses on the sister. Rin stifled her moans of pleasure, which caused offense to Sesshomaru. He was now more vagarious, trying to take back those stole breaths. Rin held in with everything she owned until she gave up and rewarded Sesshomaru.

"Hn," He smirked against her skin, causing her to shiver even more. To his surprise she began to push away. Instead of pulling her back to him, he let her escape. She must surely have a explanation ready for him.

Rin pulled herself up from the futon and look up to Sesshomaru's eyes.

"My Lord, Forgive me, I do not wish to do.. this." She stated. Sesshomaru's insides burned with frustration, but his demeanor was kept calm. How foolish she is. Sesshomaru had chose to bed _her_. Any woman would sacrifice everything for even a single kiss. Now he felt numb to know that Rin, someone he cared so deeply about is refusing him. He only stared down at her, waiting for her to continue you.

"I wish to be with someone, who loves me... as well." Rin's last word was a shy whisper but Sesshomaru had heard it well. His head cocked slightly to the side paying much more attention to her words.

"I am mature now, I have feelings that I know I shouldn't." Rin turned her sight to the opening of the curtains. "I know I am not worthy of being your mate, Lord Sesshomaru, but also.. I don't want your _whore._ "

Sesshomaru's teeth clenched once he heard her deem herself so lowly. She may be a human, but such a special human she is to him.

"I wish to leave and marry." Rin dared. She folded her sweaty hands. _I never thought of doing this. Please forgive me, my lord!_

The demon lord closed his eyes. He needed to relax before his mind was fulled with rage. Is this why she has been avoiding him for the last few days? Was it not because he had taken her? Was it because she was to be married to a ningen boy? Sesshomaru focused his breathing. He felt the warmth of Rin's chest pressed against his but he did not open his eyes.

"I will miss you Sesshomaru." Rin nuzzled her face into his neck before slipping away out of his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Sesshomaru's eyes were attached to the innocent maiden that rolled into his garden of flowers one last time. Such a day he thought would never happen. His garden was paid much more attention since the arrival of Rin. That garden was shunned, for the demon lord had no use for weak flowers, but now they held much more in his life than years before. They seemed to calm his ward since he could remember. She would collect them in the day, and once nightfall, she would pluck the petals off one by one till she fell asleep, but that was years ago.

Rin was now older, but her child like behavior broke through when anxious. The warm weather seemed to fold it all together, causing Sesshomaru to feel dreadful of her parting. Today was the day that Rin would be "taken" from him. He scoffed stubbornly to himself as his mind was now distracted about what would soon take place. _She is too fragile to be mated. Letting her go and run off with that ningen. Ningen.._ He stroked his nails against each other. He was itching to harm something, _someone._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took in his area. He will scorch it into memory every morning for the rest of his life. _Rin knows not of what she is doing. Take action._ Although his thoughts raged and shouted at him, he remained still. He never would keep Rin here against her will... with some exceptions, but to see her so carefree like nothing has ever happened makes his blood boil. Is she not experiencing the same effects like Sesshomaru. Heck, why is he even experiencing this?

"What is this?" Sesshomaru whispered under his breath. He been through almost everything this world has had to offer. He's not jealous, especially over a weaker male. If he wanted Rin he would have taken her. He _should_ have taken her. Even though her virgin blood was shed by him, he didn't mark her. He cursed at himself and he proceeded to wrap his mokomoko around his neck, silencing his fierce growls from Rin's ears. His eyes now burned into her as he watch from afar, gliding into deeper thoughts.

Rin ripped the flower from the damp soil. The jasmine colored rose gleamed in the bright sun as she studied the natural details. The flowers were in bloom this month and excited Rin. She had admitted that she would miss everything about this place. The garden, Master Jaken.. Lord Sesshomaru. His emotions were locked in the gates of his face, so unreadable. It worried Rin quite a bit, but she too didn't show her emotions.

She wondered how he felt about her leaving. He seemed to have no problems with it at all. I mean, what did she expect? It's Lord Sesshomaru for crying out loud, but maybe she wanted him to feel a little concern for her. Rin roughly pulled the petals off the rose and threw it into the coy pond. She sat there watching it sink to the bottom of the pond. Soon her name was called by a deep voice.

"Foolish" She whispered to herself. She was mocking the exact word Sesshomaru would tell her. That she was foolish to ever feel something for him. That he does not fall in love, and of course never to fall in love with a _ningen._ She then looked at the few survivors that floated a top the waters and still gleamed brightly. "Is this a sign of hope?" She added and reached out to the petals. Fish were starting to line of to scout her fingers.

"Rin" Sesshomaru's voice pierced the silence and startled the fish, which brought down the petals along with. She stared desperately at the fallen warriors as they wither in the cold water.

"We are leaving." Sesshomaru stated and gracefully withdrew from the high branch to the ground. Rin watched him leave until she registered his command in her head and ran to catch up with him. He was walking slowly today, secretly absorbing her presence to keep him somewhat satisfied. Deep down he knew this wouldn't be enough but he did not take action. How uncharacter of him to feel sorrowful over a woman.

 _Woman?_ Sesshomaru couldn't get over the fact that Rin is now a.. woman. Monthly bleeding, the growth of her breast and that _smell._ His eyes soften every time he would smell her scent. The scent of a feminine arouse. He tensed at the thought of her affection belonging to anyone but him. _It would be so soon._ Her soon-to-be mate would be arriving today. Rin must be dressed and ready for her traveling tomorrow. _She under me until she leaves. She must obey my every command until she is to be married._ They stepped into the castle and was ambushed by a crowd of excited female servants.

Rin's mind was still on the scene which took place at the garden, _No hope,_ She understood now. That he is a highly respected demon lord, and she a washup human with no family to run back too. _Sesshomaru is my family. I wish he felt the same as I him, but I refuse to be "used."_ Her thoughts were interrupted by the group of female servants rushing to her sides.

"Lady Rin!" One of the servants said. "We must get bathe and dress you. We do not have much time." They hooked their arms on hers and whisked to the bath house, leaving Sesshomaru to await the visitor. He growled quietly from this. _Why is Rin being dress for some human? He does not deserve Rin's beauty to be presented to him._ Sesshomaru shook his questions away. He washed the negative thoughts fully and left to the main hall, where he will await her soon to be _mate._ His steps were more fierce and firm, servants fled away from his eyes, knowing that he would show his anger to him. _Unnecessary indeed._

"Your nails are sharp." Rin cried out, as the demoness washed her hair. They brushed and groomed it as well, then smothered her in nice scents and luxury soap powder. Drying her roughly and thoroughly, 5 layers of a light blue kimono which was accented with petite flowers were wrapped around her tightly. Her obi was tied in the front, for they assumed she was pure and untouched. She did not speak up and tell them about the event that had occurred several days ago. She reminded herself of why she was doing this. Even though she is most loyal to her Lord, she too would like to create a family with a devoted mate. She lowered her head from her thoughts, but her chin was forcely lifted.

"Look ahead, Lady Rin. You must be proud and honored of your beauty. Rin held her face straight as they painted her face with costly paint of many colors. _Hopefully, I my decision is right._ She looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes looked soulless and empty. _So much for hiding my emotions._ Once finishing touches were added, she was then to be presented to Sesshomaru to be judge. They lead her into the main room of the palace. Carefully they helped her onto a leveled platform where she will kneel elegantly.

Rin was extremely nervous. Her mind raged her over and over to run, run away. Although she was curious of Sesshomaru's opinion. So she waited and soon he arrived. He walked down the _Tatami_ which the room's floor. His eyes laid down onto her, drinking her every detail.

"Hn." He stated and walked to his preferred _Zaisu_ and waited for the gates to open.

The large bamboo gates were unlocked and in came many horses and gifts? This is a human male right? Sesshomaru's brows furrowed. This human smells funny, he smelled human definitely but a foreign smell filled his nose. Once he saw this man's green eyes, he knew something was up.

"Rin!" The visitor cried out. His black hair was down to his neck and his emerald eyes gleamed with excitement.

"Welcome, Takiko." Rin said shyly but loud. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thousands of people came to cheer me on, and once the fight was over, I treated them all with cooked meat and wine." Takiko bragged, raising his head high to show how proud he was. Rin smiled brightly at his good acts. No wonder everyone at his village adored him.

Sesshomaru wasn't amused by his little stories. He was high on alert from Takiko's strange smell and appearance. Something was suspicious about this male.

Not to mention his personality was terrible too. Boasting about being popular and your riches gets annoying after a while. This man was in no way right to be with Rin. Why did she prefer this man over any other?

"Are you enjoying your meal, Takiko?" Rin asked, stuffing more rice into her own mouth. Takiko nodded and nibbled on a piece of fish. Sesshomaru could tell he was lying.

Takiko stood from his cushion and walked over to the pile of gifts he had brought for Rin. "I want to give you these to show how pampered you will be in my home." He shoved the food from in front of Rin and place down a hemping sack of clothing.

Rin blinked and started to sort out the clothes. His choice in clothing were tight and short. Rin's eyes widened. Sesshomaru would have never even let her touch these garments, he was very protective of Rin showing her figure.

"Th-thank you, Takiko." Rin stated and tried to smile. Takiko only grinned at her response and sat back down at his seat.

"Today as we travel back, I will buy you anything you like." He crossed his arms and nodded.

"You will leave tomorrow." Sesshomaru interrupted, bringing Takiko's attention to him.

"It would be better to leave as soon as possible." Takiko challenged. He seemed anxious to get back home.

"It is late, and for Rin's safety, she will stay here until the sun has risen once more." Sesshomaru finished and stood out from the dining table. Takiko's eyes narrowed as he watched Sesshomaru get up from his seat. "Rin, you are dismissed for the night."

"Yes, my lord." Rin agreed and left her seat as well.

"Wait, Rin." Takiko shouted, grabbing Rin's upper arm. "Don't you want to talk out in the garden?" Takiko suggested.

Rin hesitated as she thought about her answer. Sesshomaru had just told her to go to her chambers. If she disobeyed she would be punished again. On the other hand, Takiko was her soon to be husband and she would not be under Sesshomaru once she is married.

"I'm a little sleepy, Takiko." Rin replied, gently pulling herself from his grip. "We can talk during our trip back." Rin proposed.

Takiko frowned and let her leave. Rin looked over at Sesshomaru, seeing what he thought about what just happened. To her relief, he nodded and left the room without another word. Rin let out a sigh as she and Takiko both went their separate ways since Sesshomaru wouldn't let them share a bed in his palace.

Rin dashed to catch up with Sesshomaru since their rooms were in the same hall. She stayed quiet until they got to the very doors.

"My lord." Rin called out. Sesshomaru paused before entering his room and looked over to acknowledged her. "Are you okay with me leaving the west?" Rin asked, a little hesitant at first.

Sesshomaru turned back to his door. "I have let you make this decision, Rin." He answered. "There will be no difference when you leave."

Rin felt her heart begin to throb. It was like someone had dropped a large stone from high above onto her. His words had genuinely hurt her, like poison being poured over her body.

Sesshomaru remained silent until he heard no more noise. He glanced back to see that Rin had fled into her chambers, leaving him alone in the hallway. He disregarded this and left to his domain.

Rin collapsed onto her _futon_ and curled up into her sheets. Maybe her decision to marry Takiko was wrong. She doesn't care for him. Both people in a relationship should love one another, and she did not love Takiko. She loves Sesshomaru. Though she had come to realized Sesshomaru could never love. He saw Rin as only his ward.

She gripped the sheets tighter and dug her face into the sheets, hiding her shame from Japan. Then she heard a sound coming from her patio doors. They slid open, revealing Takiko.

Rin sat up in shock and hopped out of bed to securely close her main doors.

"Takiko, we aren't supposed to be alone in the same ro-"

"Shh," Takiko brought his hand to her mouth and motion Sesshomaru's chambers next to them. Rin nodded her head, understanding that a powerful dog demon was resting nearby.

Takiko released his hand from her mouth and grabbed her hand, dragging her outside to the courtyard. Rin was skeptical but allowed him to guide her. Takiko did his best to distract her from her worries.

"Hey, look." He said plucking a teal flower from the ground. "I know you like this type of flower."

"Mhm." Rin hummed. Her mood brighted when he brought up flowers. It was how he had brought her attention to him the first time they met.

"There are plenty of more flowers at the village." Takiko whispered and gave the flower to her. Rin frowned when he mentioned his village. If she was totally honest, she would rather stay here than leave. She didn't want to seem rude though.

Takiko noticed her change in demeanor. He pulled her down to sit next to him on the grass and smiled at her. She softly returned the smile but it disappeared when she looked away. Takiko was getting frustrated.

"You aren't meant to be here." Takiko finally said. Rin turned back to look at him but he was looking out at the moon. "You are a human, Rin. This place is for demons."

Rin stayed silent and stared down at the ground. She was pondering over his suggestion. He couldn't be right, why would Sesshomaru have kept her around this long?

"No." Rin finally replied. "Lord Sesshomaru is my family."

"You are ignorant, Rin." Takiko addressed with a stern voice. "It's better to come with me to a place you actually belong to."

"I know where I belong." Rin proclaimed, standing up from beside him. She was on the bridge of crying but she held it in with all her strength.

"I'm surprised you weren't his concubine." Takiko whispered under his breath, though, not quiet enough. Rin stormed up to him and swung her foot into his crotch. He screamed in agony.

"Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru cares… for her!" Rin shouted but lost confidence at the end of her statement. She ran back to her room and locked the doors behind her. She was about to cry until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She lowered her gaze, as her body began to shake with fear. She knew exactly who was in her room, grasping her at this very moment. She was careless and now her consequences would be given to her.

"Have you disobeyed me once more, Rin?" Sesshomaru seethed, his hand lowering down her back to slide beside her waist.

"My lord, please-" She was silenced as he took her into his arms, dropping her down on the sheets.

"Do not fight this Sesshomaru, _Rin_." Sesshomaru stated, masking out the light from the windows. The room grew dark, concealing Sesshomaru from Rin's eyes.

" _Take your punishment."_


	5. Chapter 5

"My lord, please, maybe some other time?" Rin pleaded softly. She knew that Takiko was right outside and he could storm into her room any second. Her plead went unheard by Sesshomaru as he inspected her flesh with his nose.

Something was off.

"Why do you smell so freshly of.. that boy?" Sesshomaru questioned as he pulled himself from her. Rin only stared back at him, wordless. "You will answer this Sesshomaru, or there will be even more consequences."

"I, I was.." Rin began to confess until her the balcony door was slid open, and right there, seeing Sesshomaru on top of her was Takiko.

Her eyes widen to see her fiancé show a look of disappointment. But the worst part was, he wasn't surprised. She rose to sit on her bed, pushing Sesshomaru's chest along with her. Takiko shook his head and walked back to the balcony door.

"I knew it." He said with no remorse. "I knew you were the demon's _whore._ " Rin flinched under these words and turned away from his gaze. Sesshomaru on the other hand, expanded his claws, though, he did not attack.

"This is only my _punishment_." Rin said aloud. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't or will not ever love me." She quietly finished. She lowered her head, as though she was ashamed of this. Sesshomaru noticed greatly.

"It's because you are a tool to him. Finally you have realized that." Takiko said. "I cannot bring a whore into my household. You are worthless to me."

Rin tensed at the comment, but she was not upset or angry. Being called a whore was the usual for her whenever she visited human villages with Sesshomaru. Her scheme had failed, and now she would have to accept she was a item to Sesshomaru. She would have cried if he wasn't looking down at her at the very moment.

"Human," Sesshomaru chimed in. He saw Takiko's expression when he called him. "Do you think anyone has ever lived when calling my Rin a whore?" Sesshomaru spoke, smirking at him as he sharpen his claws with each other.

"I-I-I-I don't –t-think s-"

"Correct." Sesshomaru interrupted and flicked his poisonous green whip into his body, slicing him and killing him instantly. Rin yelped as she heard his screams of horror. This wasn't the first time someone died in her bedroom, but because of it she had to switch rooms until hers was fully cleaned.

"Do you think you are worthless, Rin?" Sesshomaru asked, staring at the corpse in her room, but without an answer a few moments later, he turned around to look at her. Her head was lowered as she gripped the sheets around her.

"Rin." Sesshomaru spoke again.

"I understand my fate, my lord." Rin finally said. "I owe you my life, and it was selfish for me to ask for a different role to you." Rin said solemnly. "I just wished to be loved."

Sesshomaru did not respond until he had thought hard.

"Do you wish to be my mate, Rin?"

"...Yes."

"Do you wish to be the Lady of the West?"

"...Yes, my lord."

Sesshomaru took hold of her and dashed to his own room, sliding the door behind him. Rin bounced as he threw her on his futon. He was right on top of her soon after.

"Do not be worried, Rin." Sesshomaru spoke. "I will give you a _reward_ this time.

He began his work. His hands felt around her waist, searching for her hourglass indent. He then took his claws and pinched the fabric until it tore cleanly off. Rin shivered slightly from the rush of cold air, but she was instantly warm again once Sesshomaru's began to hold her.

He began to kiss a trail down her neck unto her left breast, while he tugged at the other. Rin could feel his urgency.

Even though he was trying his best to keep calm, his demonic nature was pouring back into him.

His tongue flicked her nipple, causing her to whine for more. Her nipple harden after a couple of licks. Then he began to taste the skin around it, causing Rin to cry out even more.

"You must be quieter, Rin." Sesshomaru told. "Jaken is patrolling this area tonight." Rin quickly covered her mouth to conceal her feeling of pleasure.

After his warning, he ventured his way down to her sacred spot. Only he has access to this treasure box and was quite greedy for his gold. Her musk teased his noise like a meal just freshly cooked. Its steamy flavors mock him while he admired it for a bit. Then he dove in.

Sesshomaru buried his nose into her patch and breathed in her feminine smell. He didn't even have to look to know Rin was cherry red. He then tasted, causing Rin to jerk from his tongue.

"Lord Sesshomaru, It's too much for me to handl-"

"Rin, you must lower your voice." Sesshomaru said again. "Or we must cancel?"

"Forgive me, my lord. Rin will.. settle.. down." Rin said that with little confidence since she didn't know if she could or not.

Sesshomaru went back to her place and began using his mouth and fingers to stimulate her. She jerked and wiggled around so much, Sesshomaru had to hold her in place. He then kneeled straight and licked his lips clean, causing Rin to blush heavily.

"Now, it's my turn?" Rin asked as she sat up with him and gently pushed him to sit on his calves. She then grab his arouse and took him in her mouth.

His response was wild, gathering her hair until he had a tight hold of her. He then forced her down into his sized, and then back up to do it again. Rin gagged as her throat was being used. His juices tasted wonderful and she wasn't conflicted anymore.

She was happy to serve and be with her lord, or now her mate.

He held her down for several seconds before letting her free to catch her breath.

"Good girl, Rin."

"Thank you, my Lord." Rin did notice something different about his voice, but she brushed it off. Sesshomaru roughly pushed her on her back and lifted her knees onto his shoulder. Then Rin really realized it.

Sesshomaru's eyes glowed red and his demonic marks gleamed promptly. _He isn't in control._ Rin was not afraid, more like faced with a challenge. Sesshomaru is in fact a demon, this is only logical.

"Spread wider." Sesshomaru commanded.

"Yes, my-"

He plunged himself inside of her, causing her to voice loudly. His hand went right over her mouth. He decided to take it into his own hands since Rin showed she was not capable of doing it herself.

He began to thrust over and over again, gaining speed with each one. Rin held his hand over her mouth as she cried out in immense pleasure. They were in a rhythm. Then Sesshomaru was ready.

He moved his hands over her shoulders, keeping her for moving. His fangs enlarged as he located the spot above her collarbone and bite down. At the same time, he released his seed into her womb, making sure every one of his sperm was inside. He grunted as well when his semen shot into her.

Rin screamed in pain. They knew the whole palace heard her after that one. Sesshomaru lapped at her freshly pierced skin while she whined at the subsiding pain. Once he was satisfied, he laid beside her, pulling his mate into his protective hold.

"Since we are now mated, my protective tendencies will be amplified." Sesshomaru stated. "That means you must be near me at all times, even during meetings with other houses."

Rin groaned even more. She had been in only one of the meetings, and it was one of the most boring hours she has ever been through, and she used to travel with Sesshomaru and Jaken, days at a time.

"Yes _, Sesshomaru_." She agreed, snuggling into his hold. Sesshomaru felt, peaceful, now that this was over. He was back and forth with Rin, but now his gut can rest. _Yes father, I do have someone to protect._

"Which is, tonight."

"Aww."

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! LONGEST FANFICTION I'VE DONE EVER! I hope you enjoyed this. It was a bit unclear, but I will keep writing to learn how to keep that from happening. Sorry, It so long to update. I LOVE YOU KAGOMELOVE!


End file.
